Reunited
by DisneyShipper
Summary: A story about how I think Pitch Perfect 3 should have ended. (Jesse/Beca)
1. Chapter 1

This was it no turning back Beca said to herself as DJ Khalid announced her name to the whole world. She had never been broadcasted on television.

In a Los Angeles apartment a girl turned on the TV.

"Hey are you coming?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah hold on." Jesse walked in a sat on the couch. His girlfriend looked at him, "So what is your biggest mistake you think you've ever made?"

"Well..." his answer was stopped short when he looked at the screen, he thought he'd heard a name very familiar to him. The lights came on and their she stood, Beca Mitchell. He was at a loss for words, all the feelings he had had his freshman year of college for the closed off personal girl came flooding back. He knew what his greatest mistake was. He had flown to LA to start his career just like they had planned. He met a girl that shared the same interests. It had been easy to win her affection so he broke it off with Beca thinking that this new girl was the one. Looking back they fit together almost too well, winning her had been to easy. He likes chasing down the distant girl.

"Well? Jesse? Hey Jesse are you? What's going on? If you don't want to tell me that's ok."

"Yeah well ok Addison you're a really great girl but don't you get a feeling we get along too well?"

"No I actually haven't."

"I feel like we have too many of the same interests."

"Wait so your breaking up with me?"

"Um." Jesse hesitated and started listening to the words of the song, he looked at the TV where there was a smiling Beca. He made up his mind. "Yes I am. I think that we should find people to pursue and work at loving. This seems to easy."

Addison got up starting to get angry "You're breaking up with because it's too easy? Seriously? Maybe that's a sign we work well together! You know what fine! I'm leaving! I'm quitting the movie producing company you and your partners built. I'll find a new and better one!"

She left with a huff and Jesse looked up how long the USO tour was. He had no idea where she was gonna be. That's when DJ Khaled came back on stage and said, "Beca as you can tell is extremely talented. You will most likely hear more from her as I am signing her to work with me. She'll begin as soon as we get back."

Jesse looked around like oh my gosh this is great. He knew exactly where that was... it was hard to miss because half of it was golden.

Beca was so ecstatic to work with DJ Khaled but she was a but apprehensive about it too. It was a big deal but it was also on LA. Who knew when she'd run into Jesse. If she did she might start crying or screaming. It had been frustrating the past year because she knew she still had feelings for him and they weren't going to go away. What she would do to kiss Jesse one more time. Beca snapped out of her thoughts, dude that totally wasn't the way she usually thought. Gosh what was happening to her? She shrugged as she set up her office and Then Theo walked in, "Hey need any help getting things from the car?"

"Yeah actually that'd be great. There's one more left that I need to pick up."

"Ok."

They walked outside to the car and before Theo grabbed the box he turned to Beca, "You know if you're not doing anything tonight we could you know go and celebrate your new job."

Beca looked at him, "Like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I'm sorry that won't work. I wouldn't be committed. I still have feelings for someone."

"Beca?"

She turned around, "Oh my gosh Jesse?"

She ran into his arms out of instinct and breathed in his scent. He stroked her head. She then looked at him, "Wait why are you here?"

"The other girl, we were too much alike. Recently I started thinking about us breaking but I wasn't sure, she seemed like she was gonna stay for awhile but then I saw you on the TV, the first time in about a year since I saw you and I knew without a doubt I had made a mistake."

Beca looked at him and thought back to the last year and punched him.

"OW! What was that for?"

"The last year! It was bad. I couldn't eat popcorn! I couldn't listen to the breakfast club or hear the word breakfast club or watch it."

Jesse looked down, "I'm sorry will you ever forgive me?" Giving her puppy dog eyes and pouting. Beca smiled, "of course you dork." She pulled him into a kiss like none before.

"I'm so sorry Beca. That was the dumbest thing I've ever done."

"It's ok, I forgive you."

Jesse smiled at her. "I love Beca."

"I love you more."

 **There are no promises but if I wrote more would you read it? They wouldn't be a full story just a couple one shots.**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca hadn't talked to any of her Bella friends in years. She thought about that sometimes reflecting on all the things they'd gone through. She couldn't believe what was happening in her life. She had retired early from the music firm and decided to be at home mother to raise her kids. Jesse was still a smash success with the movie producing so that plus the money she still had from her job was definitely enough. Right now she was sitting at the mall waiting for Jesse and her daughter to get out of the bathroom. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the cry of a baby boy in front of her. She looked down at her son swaddled up in a blue blanket and just waking up from his nap. She smiled, "Are you hungry Willy?" The baby wouldn't take the bottle so she picked him up and rocked him. "Shhh it's ok sweetie mommy's got you." She kissed his head.

"Wait, Beca is that you?"

Beca turned around, "Amy! Wow what are you doing here?"

"Oh just visiting some people. Is that your baby?"

Beca smiled, "Yes this is little William."

As if on cue a little girl burst out of the hallway leading to the bathrooms. "Mommy mommy help he's trying to get me!"

Beca looked confused, "Where's your father?"

In response to that Jesse came running out, "Rawr! You better run because daddy's gonna get you."

The little girl giggled as she tried to run behind Beca. Jesse got her however and scooped her up in his arms. He pretended he was eating her face as the little girl laughed hysterically. Beca smiled, "That is Jesseca."

Jesse set her down and looked up, "Oh my gosh Amy! How are you?"

"Apparently not as good as you. You've got your own family!"

"Yeah well we did try." Beca said giving the baby to Jesse.

"Why did you never tell me you two were together again? I thought for sure I'd be the maid of honor."

"Yeah well you know me not big into fancy occasions."

Jesse nodded and smiled, "It was Family only per her request BUT I was able to get her in an actual wedding dress."

"You know Jesse and his movies he wanted a perfect wedding like that but of course I wasn't up for it at the time."

"What you are now?" Jesse asked.

"I know you really wanted that so i've actually been thinking. 5 years coming up maybe we could have a party with our friends, you know Bella's, treblemakers."

"Really? I didn't know you were thinking that."

"Yeah I kind of miss everyone and it would give us all time to say what's up in our lives."

Amy nodded, "I'm here for awhile I can help coordinate."

Beca shook her head, "it won't be for another 8 months."

Amy shrugged, "i'm gonna be hear the rest of the year. Needed to get away from where I was."

"Ok sounds good to me." Jesse said.

Beca sighed, "What about the kids?"

"We could make this a friend's thing and have my parents watch them."

Beca smiled and nodded, "Ok sounds good."

Jesseca looked up at Beca, "Mommy can we go to build a bear?"

"Of course sweetheart." Becca looked at Amy, "we gotta go but here's my card and the address is on it."

"Awesome see you later."

"Alright."

Jesse put the baby back in the stroller and grabbed Jesseca's hand. Beca smiled and Jesse noticed, "what?"

"Nothing it's just that seeing Amy makes me think of all the past memories. Like when I first saw you."

Jesse smiled, "When we met again at the radio station. That was the first time you called me a weirdo."

"Yeah. Hey do you remember our initiation night where we inducted into our groups?"

Jesse looked confused, "No I don't think I do."

Beca smiled, "I told you you weren't gonna remember it. You were really drunk."

Jesse nodded, "Do you remember if I said anything stupid?"

"Oh it was all stupid at the time."

"What did I say?"

Beca looked saw build a bear, "well look at that we're here."

"Ok, but we're not done here!" Jesse told her picking up Jesseca and bringing her into the store. Beca smiled as she remembered that night.

 _Beca BECAW. Well do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella._

 _No_

 _I'm one of those a cappella boys you're one of those a cappella girls and we're gonna have aca-children... it's inevitable._

 _Wow you're really drunk right now. I don't think you're gonna remember any of this._

 _I'm not drunk you're just blurry._

"Mommy! Are you coming?" Jesseca asked running out of the store snapping her out of her flashback. Beca went with the stroller and hugged Jesse arm while she put her head on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe we named her Jesseca." Beca said looking at her daughter.

"Why wouldn't we? I thought it was one of my best ideas ever." Jesse stated confidently.

"Wow that's a bold statement. I just don't want her to grow up rolling her eyes us because it isn't spelled like the real name it literally is the mashup of both of our names."

"Yes and it is great because unless we spell it no one knows."

"We say it differently too. Not Jess-I-ca but Jess-e-ca."

"If you say it faster there isn't much of a difference."

"Yeah you're right. I'm so happy for these two munchkins. You know when you left for LA and I was still around Barden I was a little worried about finding someone."

"I know. I'm just glad we found our way back to each other."

They looked at the little girl with curly brown hair and beautiful chocolate eyes. She smiled widely as the lady gave her the bear. She ran up to her parents, "Can I pick an outfit?"

"Yes." Beca said. Once they reached the counter they paid and left. Jesse and Beca could tell their daughter was slowing down so they left the mall.

 **until further notice this is done however i'm not putting it as completed becuase I might get inspiration. Or if y'all have any great ideas about them anytime after the first story of them being reunited then throw em at me and i'll dedicate the one shot to you:)**


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the party arrived and Beca was getting everything set up. She had told Amy that she didn't want it at her house and she wanted to be the one to reveal what had been going on in her life. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at the text her husband sent.

Jesse: _Hey I'm kind of held up here. Something about a bad movie all hands on deck, idk I'm gonna try to slip out to the party but I won't be able to get the kids situated with the babysitter._

Beca: _Alright I got it. Don't be too long_ ❤️

Becca put back her phone, "Alright I've got to go get the kids situated with the babysitter, im be back soon. Hopefully before the party. What should you not do?"

Amy sighed, "tell anyone about Jesse."

"Ok please don't." Beca said as she grabbed her bag, put it over her shoulder, grabbed Jesseca's hand and picked up William.

"Need help?" Amy asked.

"Could you open the door?" Beca asked.

"Sure thing."

They got to the house and 5 minutes later the door bell rang. A perky girl with a long brunette ponytail stood at the door, "Hi Mrs. Swanson!"

Beca let her inside, "Hi Hannah."

Hannah set down her little purse and looked at Beca, "Any specific requirements?"

"No just the usual. Thanks Hannah."

"No problem Mrs. Swanson! Happy to help!"

Jesseca hid behind beca's leg and Beca looked down at her, "Jesseca, you know Hannah, she's babysat you before! I need to go sweetie but I'll see you later." Beca bent down and kissed her daughter.

When Beca arrived back at the party venue Aubrey and Chloe were already there. After they arrived people started to trickle in.

"So Chloe how's that army officer?" Beca asked.

"Oh he's great! We got married but he isn't here because he doesn't like the publicity, whatever that means." Chloe showed off her ring.

Amy smiled, "Yeah, Aubrey you got any news?"

She sighed, "No, you?"

"Nada."

All the other Bella's came up and started conversing

Beca repositioned her drink to her other hand. The Bellas gasped, "Beca is that a wedding ring?" Emily asked.

Beca looked down at her hand, "Oh yeah it is. He's not here yet though he got caught at the office."

The Bellas gathered around her, "Tell us about him!" Emily demanded. And the others nodded.

Beca started, "Well I met him when I was 18. He was smart, cute and funny. I didn't really care to do much about it even though my heart was telling me he was the one. Then..."

Chloe looked up, "Oh my gosh Beca Jesse is here! We'll hide you."

They shoved Beca behind all of themselves. Beca got out her phone.

B _: I wasn't able to tell them because when I was about to you walked in. They're trying to hide me but if you sneak around the back of the room they might not notice you._

Jesse looked down at his phone and smiled. Ok so he needed to get low and out of sight of the Bellas. This would be a perfect time to announce. Jesse hunched down and waddled over to where the Bellas were, he hid behind the couch they were standing next to and sprang up grabbing Beca's hand, and ran away from the arms length of the Bellas. They looked and saw Beca was gone and started to rise in anger until they saw Beca asking Jesse something then they looked confused.

Beca asked, "What was the office hold up?"

"Oh they had a flop movie and the only good thing was my soundtrack."

Beca smiled, "Way to kill it!" She hugged him.

He smiled too, "Thanks Becs. The other thing was they wanted to try a romantic movie. I suggested a movie about two total strangers having a one of a kind meeting. She's closed off but he won't take a hint and keeps pursuing."

"No way! You so patterned that after us didn't you?"

"Guilty."

The Bellas has their mouths dropped open (except for Fat Amy). Aubrey started to speak, "Aca-Scuse me? you're talking to him that means..."

Emily jumped in, "Oh he's your husband!"

Fat Amy looked at her, "Wow you caught on fast, that was unexpected."

Emily shrugged, "I have my moments."

Beca nodded shyly, "Yeah."

Cynthia Rose deduced further, "So the guy you were talking about was Jesse?"

Beca nodded, "I know big gooey emotions is so not me but I'm learning to do better."

It was Jesse's turn to look confused, "What story?"

"I told them about you without revealing you're name. The day you sang in cab I knew you would have to be mine. Of course I didn't want to get to involved, when I feel emotional about someone I shut down and act all 'dark and mysterious even though I was beautiful all along' (Jesse smiled at this) of course I could flirt though. Then it happened again. A guy was interested and I didn't want a repeat of broken heart and everything I'd broken down was back up. Then Jesse came back and you know I did the emotions again."

The Bellas and Jesse looked stunned, "Ok that was long."

Beca smiled and kissed Jesse. She was glad this happened.

 **No more one shots unless someone prompts me with an idea or I prompt myself. I hope you liked this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**prompted myself it's just a little drabble. Sorry I haven't been active and acted on your great suggestions. I've had so much freaking school and the free time I did have I watched Freakish**? **thanks for being patient.**

After Beca took the call from the record company she told the Bellas that she was still going to go to the freshmen welcome to watch the trebles. She walked over to the auditorium and walked into the back stage on the other side as the lady welcomed the "treblomikers"

The trebles sang they're song Lollipop and the once they were done Jesse went to the side Beca was on.

"Hey Bec what's going on?"

Baca grabbed his tie and and kissed him very passionately. When they stopped Jesse looked at her, "What was that for?"

Beca looked at him, "You're my boyfriend I always just kiss you."

"Yeah but not like that."

Beca smiled, "Has anyone told you how extremely sexy you are when you perform?"

"Ah no, no one ever has." Jesse said blushing and smiling, "Is that was that kiss was?"

"Yeah. Freshman year watching you perform I had to make my heart slow down before I communicated with you again. Now I feel more comfortable telling you that. Maybe it's the dating for 3 years."

Jesse smiled,"Well thank you. Why don't you go get ready for your internship, I'll finish here and we'll meet and I'll take you ok?" Was

"K sounds good see you then."

Beca gave him a peck and walked out. Jesse called out, "Love you."

"I know." Beca said giddily turning around and giving him a little smirk


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember the 2 second kiss in the pitch perfect 2 trailer that wasn't in the movie? This is gonna be a little Drabble about that.**

They had arrived in Copenhagen. The Bellas has gotten there in the morning and decided to check into their hotel. Then they decided to get some food so they grabbed their umbrellas. Beca got a text while they were eating that Jesse had just landed. She thought it was so over and above that Jesse had come. She told him he didn't have to and he had said, "What are you serious? Me not coming to the worlds to see you perform? That's crazy talk."

They were gonna meet up before the competition started.

The Bellas finished eating and they had a few hours before the competition.

"Well I guess it's my time to leave."

"Beca where are you going? We need to be preparing for worlds!" Chloe asked exasperated.

"Yeah I am going to do that. But with Jesse."

"Isn't he in America?" Emily asked.

"Uh no he came to see us perform, Didn't I tell you this?" Beca said confused

Amy snorted, "You mean he came here to see you perform."

"Yeah but he likes all of y'all and you know that. Now I gotta go." Beca walked quickly out of the room they were in and went down to the lobby where Jesse stood waiting.

"Did you bring any warm clothes? I got a special place in mind." Jesse said mysteriously

"I got this leather jacket and hat."

"Should be ok. Come on!" Jesse said grabbing her hand.

"Jesse! Where are we going?"

"There's this place it's an inside snow area open all year round."

"Isn't that for kids?"

"Actually it's not. It's a big big building and it looks like your outside. It has bushes trees and grass. That's the one for grownups. There is one for kids and it has a lot more snow than the one we're going too."

"How do you know all this?"

"Travel book."

Beca nodded, "Why are you taking me?"

"Someplace different. Hey look we're here!"

"That didn't take long." Beca commented.

They walked inside and there was this beautiful outdoor landscape area it was like this huge atrium and it really looked like you were outside.

"Woah this is cool." Beca said looking around.

"I told you." Jesse smiled.

Beca turned and looked at him and smiled, "You've been right about a lot of things since I met you."

Jesse smiled and reached out to take Beca's hand again and pulled her towards him. They were inches apart and Jesse looked at entwining there hands, "Really like what."

"I think you know." Beca said inching closer.

"Do I?" Jesse asked getting closer.

"Yes." Beca said before their lips met. Jesse put his hands on her shoulders. They broke apart his hand still on your shoulders.

"You feel nervous?"

"Not really. I mean we have our set all planned out we just need to practice it."

"Isn't that in like an hour before the first team goes up?"

"Yeah, should probably go or Chloe will freak." Beca sighed.

"Wait." Jesse said and took her waist and kissed her. Her hands going around his neck.

"Ok let's get going now." Jesse said.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story will be what if Jesse didn't break up with Beca (which I still think is stupid that he did in pp3 because he fell for her freshman year of college and they dated for 3 years! That doesn't just stop and go away if you know what I mean) the plan laid out in the second movie in the drop off scene happens.**

Beca was packing her things to move to LA. About a month ago Emily had come to Beca, "Beca, I want to go to LA. I know this might sound like I'm ditching and it will break up what we have as the duo where you produce and I write but I really want to go."

Beca looked up at her, "Couldn't be more perfect."

Emily looked confused, "What why?"

"I didn't know how to tell you that I'm moving to LA in a month. I was going to soon."

"What really? Oh that's cool!"

"Do you have a plane ticket?" Beca asked.

"Not yet."

"There might be room on my flight."

And that is how Emily had joined Beca's moving adventure. Emily was gonna stay with Becca across from Jesse and his roommate. Beca smiled to herself she hadn't been able to hug Jesse or touch him for about a year. Sure they had video chat and they texted a lot but it wasn't the same. Beca zipped up her bag ready to go. Beca met Emily at the airport and they checked their bags and went to the terminal. Emily took a deep breath. Beca looked at her, "Wait you've never been on a plane?"

"Um no we drove everywhere."

"Interesting. So tell me again why you wanted to move to LA?"

"Well I didn't really tell you. Benji asked me if I wanted to." Emily told her.

Beca nodded and nudged Emily, "How are things with you two?"

"Honestly there isn't much competition in LA. None of the girls like Benji, they think he's crazy so it seems that there isn't anything to worry about."

"Nice."

They called for boarding and Beca looked at Emily, "It'll be fine."

When they arrived at LAX they grabbed their bags and Beca started to run towards the escalators leading to baggage claim. Emily had trouble keeping up, fortunately for her there was no way Beca was gonna be able to run the escalator due to the amount of people on it. When they got low enough Jesse was standing there with Benji rubbing the back of his head and looking around. When he spotted Beca he grinned and Beca stepped of the escalator running to Jesse, dropping her bag in the process he picked her up and swung her around. She kissed him 3 times on the cheek and then on the lips before resting her forehead on his.

"Hey, you ok?" Jesse asked.

"Never been better." Beca breathed.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Missed you so so freaking much." Beca said looking at him.

"Yeah? I missed you too."

"Be careful Swanson you brought down the walls I had cased around my heart. So now around you I am an emotions person."

Jesse smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I'll make sure to watch out." Jesse hugged her.

Meanwhile Benji awkwardly smiled at Emily and she kissed him and then took his hand as they watched Jesse and Beca reunite.

"Man they're so close." Emily commented.

"Dating since freshman year of college will do that to you."

Emily looked at Benji, "Wait seriously they've been together that long?"

"Yeah."

"He hasn't proposed?"

"Trust me he has a ring. He's had it since he could afford it which was I think the summer before junior year of college. He even has a special place where he keeps it so he won't lose it."

"Awww that's so sweet!" Emily cooed.

Benji nodded, "Yeah. As you know emotions aren't Beca's forte so Jesse's been playing it cool. He might propose soon though."

"That's cute." Emily rested her head on Benji's shoulder while holding his arm. When they grabbed the bags they headed to the car and to the apartment building. Jesse opened a door, "This ladies, is your home. Benji and I are right across from you guys."

"Awesome thanks Jess." Becca said looking around.

"My pleasure." He said grabbing he waste and kissing her.

"We'll let you get situated."

"Ok see you later


	7. Chapter 7

**They're in LA and Jesse is comforting Beca after a terrible first day and her dad finding out that she can be a vulnerable and loving person.**

Beca's Dad had a business meeting in LA and he thought he could surprise Beca. Yeah he knew she didn't like surprises and she probably had a roommate that she lived with and didn't want to see him. But he wanted to see her so he looked her up in the LA phone books.

Beca burst through the doors of her and Emily's apartment her eyes full of tears. Emily stood there shocked and not sure what to do, She'd never seen Beca cry.

 _Ah what do I do? Do I comfort her ask what's wrong? Oh I know Jesse!_

Ever since moving LA all four made sure the others had their number.

E: 911 emergency I don't know what to do.

J: if it's 911 then don't tell me tell the police

E: Beca finds it charming, I don't get over here

J: Like Beca doesn't really know why you like Benji

E: GET OVER HERE NOW!

The door opened to the apartment and Jesse walked in Emily pointed to the curled up Beca on the bed. Jesse ran over to her and Beca put her head on his chest still curled up, "What's wrong Bec?"

"The new *sniff* job that I got *sniff* they just wanted *sniff* they just wanted a cover girl." She burst into more tears.

"They didn't want you to produce they just wanted you to make the business look good?"

Beca nodded.

Jesse huffed with anger, "Did they do anything to you?"

Beca shook her head. "They just told me that *sniff* I was too pretty to produce music and *sniff* that I should just be the cover girl."

Beca's Dad walked in then because the door was opened but stopped short as he saw his daughter curled up in some guy's lap and he was stroking her head.

"Shh," Jesse said, "It'll be ok Bec. It'll be ok. You'll get another job, I know you will."

Jesse raised her face to his, "You're Beca Mitchell. Is there anything you can't do?"

Beca smiled through tears and put her head on his shoulders.

"Oh Jesse what would I do without you?"

"I don't know. All I know is that your unstoppable and you don't need to change who you are because someone told you too. I fell in love with every little thing about you so don't change any of it." Jesse encouraged her.

With her head still on his shoulder she said, "I love you too."

Then She lifted her head her face was red and puffy but she wasn't crying anymore. She looked at Jesse with a questioning face and he understood.

"Aha yes I did bring it." Jesse took a movie (breakfast club of course) out of his jacket and tossed it to Emily who put it in. The movie started and still no one noticed Beca's Dad was there so he slowly back away. Emily looked up as he left so she quickly walked out of the room.

"Are you Beca's Dad?" Emily asked.

He turned around, "yeah how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"So Beca is opening up to people."

"People? No not people that was Jesse."

Beca's Dad stood trying to remember that name. "I feel I've heard the name before but I'll admit I don't know who that is."

"Really? You worked at Barden the whole time Beca was in college right?"

"Yes."

"And you don't remember the 'the perfect college couple'?" Emily asked a bit confused.

"You mean that couple people talked about had been dating for 3 years and how they somehow perfectly matched with their strengths and weaknesses?"

"Yeah them." Emily was about to continue.

"I never go the names of those people." He mused, "But everyone said they were perfect. It started from a healthy friendship. I don't know much about them but I doubt they're still together."

Emily snorted, "Let me fill in the gaps. So the girl met the guy in like the first minutes on campus. He saw through her immediately and the became great friends. He flirted a lot, she pushed him out then finally she accepted him." Emily breathed, "Side note this is paraphrased. They dated the whole rest of college and made plans after college. These plans actually worked out and they've been dating now going on the 5th year. He was gonna propose until she had a terrible day at work and he wanted her to be happy first before he popped the question." Emily smiled.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Beca's Dad asked.

Emily sighed heavily, "And everyone thought I was the stupid one. Come here."

She grabbed his hand and showed him Beca and Jesse watching the Breakfast Club.

"Does she like movies?"

"No."

"Does she like emotions?"

"No."

"Did you expect her to be alone for the rest of her life?"

"Yes."

"Look at them. They're the couple."

He looked at Beca and Jesse cuddled up watching a movie.

"I guess all that was wrong."

"Change is good sometimes Mr. Mitchell."

Jesse looked at Beca, "Are you happy?"

"Very."

Jesse's eye shot up to Emily and somehow didn't see Beca's Dad, "Emily!"

Emily nodded quickly and opened the door revealing Benji in his underwear. Emily was so shocked she just shut the door and stood there with a wide expression on her face. What just happened. Benji heard the door shut but didn't see that Emily had seen him in his stars wars underwear. He opened the door and Emily fell in but he caught her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Uh um well... oh yeah." Emily remembered jumping up, "He's ready."

"Yes! I've been carrying this around for 5 years."

Emily looked at him with an awkward smile, "Well it's time to use it."

Benji bent down.

"Not on me!"

"Oh right duh."

In all this confusion and hubbub Beca's Dad was able to slip away unnoticed.

Emily and Benji finally got into the room.

Benji knelt down to Beca.

Emily facepalmed. Jesse laughed awkwardly when he saw Beca's face, ready to run and retreat and never return.

"Um yeah Benji, I'll take that." Jesse took up Benji's post. "Beca?" At this Beca stood up.

"Yes."

"But I had a whole speech figured out and a cute way to say it."

"I don't care yes. There will be plenty of those moments in the years to come."

"But..."

"YES! Jesse Swanson if you don't give me that ring."

Jesse obliged and slipped the ring on her finger and she jumped up and down and hugged him. Then she kissed him.

Emily hit Benji, "What in the world?"

"Sorry I think I was so excited about the whole event because he told me he'd marry her the first day he worked with her. I guess I got to ahead of myself and ... mm"

He got cut off when Emily kissed him.

"It's fine." Then she looked at Beca and Jesse, "We should celebrate!"

"Yes! Let's do it." Jesse said and Beca nodded


End file.
